Pirates life
by angelmiss ice age
Summary: this is how shira joined the crew. this is far before the happenings of continental drift
1. Shira?

Squint walked onto the boat. Being a pre-teenaged animal, along with the rest of the crew, He always had something on his mind. Raz noticed something in his hands.

"What'cha got there, mate?" She asked holding her sea-shell sword.

"Oh Raz. I thought you where out with the crew" Squint said. Raz shook her head.

"Gutt, tol' meh to stay 'ere" She said. "Now tell me what ya got." Squint sighed and took the figure out from behind it's back. It's eyes where closed. Raz was shocked but stroked the little animals head. It flinched and oppened it's eyes. The blue orbs shown at Raz with made her once icey heart melt into pure gold.

"How did ya find 'er?" Raz asked.

"Well she was sleeping with two dead sabres and I'm guessing they where her parents" Squint said. The little silver sabre-tooth started clawing at Squints face. Raz took her from him and rocked her.\

"RAZ! SQUINT!" Said Gutt on the outside of the door.

"Yes cap'n" Squint said.

"What is that?" He asked refering to the sabre cub in Raz's arms.

"I-it's a sabre cub Gutt" Squint said. Gutt looked down at her. She was a light grey with black stripes and blue eyes. The oddest thing about her was her earings. Gutt tugged at the blue coral piece in her ear.

"What could this be for?" Gutt asked.

"Probley to identify her from others" Silas said flying in. Gutt kept pulling on her earing until she tried to bight his finger. Raz put the little girl down onto the ice floor.

"She would be a loyal addition to our team" Gutt said. Raz was happy to have another girl on the crew.

"Wha'll we name 'er Gutt" She asked. Gutt looked at her as she started to claw at the ice below her. She carved out letters that looked like S, H, I, R, and A.

"How about Shira" Gutt said lifting her up by the scruffand looking into her eyes. She snarled and swiped at Gutt's face. "Fistey little one aren't you" Gutt said.

With that Shira was officially a part of the crew.


	2. Tried to hunt

Shira was whimpering. She felt useless because she wasn't able to walk nor talk. She wanted to get involved even if the stuff the crew where doing was dangerous, She wanted to help. She limped over to a wall started leaning on it for support. Shira's head ran into Gutt's leg. He looked down at her and picked her up by the scruff.

"Would you make yourself useful?" Gutt said setting Shira down. _Well sorry if that's what I was trying to do in the first place_ Shira thought but knew not to say. 1) She still could not talk, 2) She knew Gutt would show no mercy in thronging her across the deck. Her stomach growled. She had been living off fruit for the past 3 days of her life. She wasn't stupid she knew her main resource was really meat. She went to the lower deck to fish through that little hole in the ice. It was her first time trying but she was too hungry to care.

* * *

When she arrived she looked down the hole that was big enough for her to fit through and sat down beside it. She saw a small fish that was a big enough catch and was easy to kill. She had no hunting experience because of only being alive for four days, but she tried. As she dipped her paw in the water the fish swam away but stayed in sight. Shira got very mad and dipped her paw deeper into the water only to be pulled down. She Shouted.

"RAZ! GUPTA! FLYNN! SQUINT! SILAS! BORIS!" She screamed. To her surprise she had talked for the first time but was still abit to scared to care. Gutt came running down and instantly saw Shira. She stared into his eyes just as Raz came in and saw the sight of horror. It had only been a couple days sisnce meating her but Raz thought of Shira as the little sister she never had, and even though the rest of the crew wouldn't admit it she knew they felt the same way about her.

Just as Shira's small head went under Raz grabbed her. Shira resurfaced and once safe, nuzzled Raz. Raz smiled and told Gutt that someone needed to keep an eye on her. Gutt agreed for her to do it and went above deck.

"What was that for Shiela?" Raz asked. Shira sighed. She could talk now so It would be a lot easier to explain.

"I was tiered of eating fruits so I tried to catch a fish" She replied. Raz set the little cub down with a smile on her face, and went above deck. Shira tried to follow her but collapsed as soon as she stood up.

Soon Silas came in with a silver colored fish and placed it in front of Shira. She smiled and nuzzled Silas her thanks. She tore into the fish with her small canine teeth.

Once she finished she started to lick herself clean.

"How was it?" Silas asked.

"It was magically delicious" Shira said. **(I was eating lucky charms when I wrote this).**


	3. Shira and Squint

"Did you find it, Did you find it" Shira said as she tried walking up to Squint. He propped his un-blood relative to her feet.

"Yup it's right here" Squint replied pulling out a small rock that was Red blue and green. The swirls on the rock fascinated Shira. She looked at the rock in awe. She padded at it with her paw; her fun was soon destroyed when a ugly ape dude came in.

"What is this? Oh what a pretty little toy that little miss Shira can enjoy" Gutt said picking up the rock. Shira growled at him, she hated being called small little, any thing that made her sound week.

"Oh, so you growl at your captain and your having fun" Gutt snarled. "Well lets make it so your not breaking my rules." Gutt went to the side of the ship and threw the rock into the water. Squint gasped along with Shira.

The rock Squint had given Shira, was his little sisters before... accidents happened. A tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't confront Gutt. he was smarter than that. But Shira wasn't as smart.

"Hey! what was that for, you had no reason to do that! That rock ment something to Squint but you just through it over boared!" Shira yelled at Gutt. Ever since she could talk she has been a lot, umm let's say, bossy. Gutt snarled at her and picked her up be the scruff them Squint by the ears.

"HEY!" He said. Gutt gave him 'the look' and snarled again.

"Guess we will have two people in the chamber tonight." Shira had no clue what Gutt was talking about, But Squint did. He had a situation when he was about 5 and was talking back to Gutt, he got the chamber. Soon both the animals found themselves in an icy room with scary, sharp icicles hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

"This is just great, She what ya did Shira!" Squint screamed. Shira started to wimper with pure sadness. She was truley sorry but didn't know how to say it.

"Listen Squint, I can explain-"

"No you can't, This is so stupid how could I have ever trusted you with a valuable piece of my childhood" Squint said cutting his sister ( Umm, kinda) off. Shira's blue eyes widened with more sadness then before.

"I was trying to be like you, Brave. But obviously that didn't work, and I'm sorry." The last two words where filled with depression which was odd for a girl who was only alive for 5 days. Squint turned around and met her gaze. _Just like Fiona's eyes_ he thought. Shira looked super depressed and didn't want to look at him but found that she couldn't look away. Squint walked up to her with a smile which kinda scared Shira.

"It's ok kido, I totally understand. Infact I would always try to be like Raz when I first joined. She was a tom-boy and my age, I tried every thing but still couldn't be like her. Here is a lesson to you, be your self but try and stay out of trouble" Squint said. Tears of joy filled the eyes of the young sabre cub as she hugged her 12 year old un-blood brother.

"I love you" She said softly.

"I love you too."

**ok so did you like the whole Shira and Squint bonding moment? I hope so. My friend read the last two lines (Only) and she thought i was writing about Shira and Diego lol. How funny can life get.**

**Review!**


End file.
